The wolf at beacon
by The Writer in us
Summary: A AU where if a Wolf faunus joined the fight against Grimm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New school.

It was a warm brisk day at beacon academy as a wolf faunus walked off carrying a duffel bag wearing steel toe boots black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with dog tags hanging around his neck along with a pure black leather vest with a emblem stitched into it saying "Nomad." he walks forward toward the school "You made it here better not fuck it up now." he walks into the school and looks around "This place is fucking huge." he says out loud to himself but is approached by a woman "Good afternoon. you must be Billie Umbra I'm Glynda Goodwitch pleased to meet you." Billie smiles and shakes her hand "The pleasure is all mine Miss Goodwitch." Billie smiles and time passed and as the students were in the library sleeping he sneaks out and sits on the roof and looks at the stars "I know he's here and I will kill him."

(End of chapter one. Sorry it's so short but this is my very first post.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leap of faith

As the sun was rising at becaon Billie covers his eyes already awake. Billie stands and walks to the lo the locker room and he opens his locker and grabs a sheathed katana engraved on the handle was the world "Muramasa" He grips the sword and puts the handle on his forehead "Let's show them what we're made of dad." He then changes from his sleepwere and he puts on a black tank top blue jeans and steel toe boots and last but not least he puts on a leather vest on the back was a set of black angel wings.  
With a nod he walks outside and stands on the launching pads.  
"Your early Mr Umbra." Billie looks to see a man with white hair a green sweater brown pants and dress shoes with a cane walk up to him sipping coffee. "And you are?" Billie says Clenching his sword sheath "You may relax Mr Umbra my name is Ozpin I'm the headmaster."  
Billie stares at the headmaster with a look of annoyence "Anyway I'm early because-" Bille was cut off "Because you didn't sleep. I saw you on the roof Mr Umbra. Judging by the bags under your eyes you only sleep on rare occasions." Billie growls and as he was about to open his mouth other students walked to the launch pads one by one after a literal minute all students were in position. "Good morning students today we will be assining teams as soon as you are launched into the forest whoever you make eye contact with will be your partner. there are also relics in the forest you must fid them and grab one then return to beacon." With a nod Billie was the first to be launched into the air.

As Billie soared through the air he clenches his swords sheath with one hand and with the other gripping the handle of his sword as he braced himself he hits the side of a giant tree he then draws his sword and stiks the blde into the tree keeping him in place "So if I lock eyes with someone I'm met with a team? I better stick to the tree tops I came to beacon by myself and I'm leaving beacon by myself." As he let his sword free from the tree he lands on a lower branch and he closes his eyes as his wolf ears as they twitch "Grimm to the north and Some people to the south east If I go west I'll be clear of both."  
Billie jumps from tree to tree looking around occasionally after jumping from tree to tree for what seems like hours he lands on a tree branch "Fucking hell." as he sits on a branch he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flask and he smiles "Good I still have some mango juice left." He unscrews the cap and pours the fruit juice into his mouth until the container is empty. "Ok time to get a move on." He hops down the tree and walks a while longer finding what appears to be alters and he sees chess pieces. He shrugs and grabs the pawn piece and heads back to beacon. Having returned he smiles and raises his fists in the air.

After the students had returned he was standing in line and as he walked up to the podiem he saw the headmaster look at him "Mr Umbra though I would normally expell you for not listening to my rule about finding a partner this is a acception. Not only were you reccomended by your sensei but you show amazing skill so you will be your own team.  
You shall be team UBRA it was the best I coud come up with since the team name are the initals of the 4 members." He nods and walks to his dorm room to unpack and with a smile he lays on his bed.

the following day he was sitting at lunch when he saw cardin picking on a girl with rabbit ears and he grit his teeth as cardin was tugging on her ears and he gets up and ge grabs his food tray and walks over "HEY ASSHOLE!" He shouts and as cardin looks over hes smaked by the food tray and as Cardin falls Billie looks at his teammates "You want to fight to?!" They just turn around and run out the cafetera Billie then picks up cardin by his throt "Now Cardin I'm going to give you a choice. A say your sorry or B get your windpipe crushed!"  
Cardin struggles and he lets out a wheeze "I'm...sorry." With a smile Billie throws him Out the cafetera and he looks at the girl with rabbit ears "Hey sorry you had to see that.  
You ok?" He says offering her a hand up. She takes his hand and stands smiling "Yes I'm ok.  
Thank you for helping me. I'm velvet. Velvet scarletina." Billie smiles and scratches the back of his head "Likewise. I'm Billie. Billie Umbra." He smilesans the innercoms comes on.  
"All first year students please head to combat training." Billie nods and he lets go of Velvets hand and he walks to the classroom with a big training area. He sits on the desk and I look around as he sees students come in as Glynda stands from her desk "Ok students today we will be doing some combat training. if anyone would like to spar with anyone please raise your hands." Cardin raises his hand "I'd Like to fight that Umbra dude me and the whole team."  
Glyndas sighs "Mr Winchester it shall be a 1v1 not a tam match" Billie smirks "I'll fight the whole team Professor. I accept." Glynda looks at him suprised "Alright then enter the arena."

As Billie stepped into the ring with team CRDL he grits his teeth still angry about what they did to Velvet. "Ok students BEGIN!"

As the fight began Billie didn't move and as the member of team CRDL charged at him he grips the handle of his sheathed sword, inhaling sharply then holding his breath. Cardin was the first to strike, swinging his mase but only hitting air. His target had disappeared, Cardin started to turn around when he sees Billie right behind where he stood. The other members tried to attack but Billie would keep dodging every blow and as Cardin readied for another attack he wound up hitting his own teammate before charging at Billie. Before the attack hit a loud CLANG could be heard as Cardin jumped back his hands stinging. Billie stood there, his sword was finally drawn with a wide smile, one that showed his teeth.

"Ya know what Cardin I realized something."  
Cardin growls "What that you are a stupid mutt!" spitting an agitated response in return.

Billie drops the sheath of his sword

"No. I realized my sensei isn't here meaning I can go all out."

With those words, Billie's hands started sparking rapidly his blade even showing a few sparks

"MEANING I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Within a blink of an eye, a blue streak moved across the field at Cardin, a devastating blow connected straight in the chest, shattering his armor. Billie raised his blade to finish him off as the buzzer sounded

"That s enough his aura is depleted you are the winner," Glynda says.

Annoyed, Billie headbutts Cardin then walks back to his sheath picking it up and sheaths the weapon and walks off the battle field.

(End of chapter 2 Hope you all like it and tem me what you thnk of it.) 


End file.
